frisbeeomachyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisbee-O-machy Wiki
Frisbee-O-machy Frisbee-O-machy is an imaginary animated series created by artist Abraham. The animated series is a reboot of the classical Greek tale called the Titanomachy. The first season of the show is set to be premiered on LMS on the 18th of may 2018 and consist of 13 episodes*. Plot St. Olympia is a minor ‘third-grade’ residential college, popularly known for housing students from disadvantaged or somewhat disgraced backgrounds. Gaia, the college sports representer, is put under much scrutiny and humiliation for the college's lack of sporting zeal. Gaia takes it upon herself to improve the college prospects in the intercollege sporting championship by forming a frisbee team to gain extra points and recover from last year’s embarrassment of coming last. To her disappointment, no one in college is interested to join the ultimate Frisbee team. She finally manages to recruit Hades; artist gone rogue who was caught red-handed with weed in his room along with Zeus, his roommate, and Demeter who were reluctant conspirators. Gaia offers to keep quiet if they join the Frisbee team and they half-heartedly do so. Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia later follow them. The six at first seem to have an uneasy dynamic amongst themselves. Bickering and quarreling ensue between Hades and Hera on the position of team captain. Gaia, who has final say decides to give it to Zeus in whom she sees potential despite his lack of self-belief. Hades refuses to accept Gaia's decisions and the team grudgingly prepares for their first match, which to Gaia's greatest disbelief is against the college, St. Othrys - the team regarded as ‘Titans’ for their ruthless cunning on the field. The Olympian lose their first match due to lack of co-ordination and communication and are in utter disappointment. Meanwhile, they get taunted by Cronos the captain of the Titans. Gaia urges the Olympians not to react but Hades picks a fight with one of the Titans and Zeus vows to get the team in shape; subsequently ‘beating their ass’. Zeus dedicates himself to research about drills and technique, taking the initiative to introduce them as part of the team's training. The others start to warm up to Zeus in the training sessions following the first match and admire his perseverance. The show then continues with the team getting better and closer, with some added romantic drama, as they build up to their final match with the Titans. Season 1 ends with the reveal of a murder case on Campus and the story continues to unfold in season 2. Main Characters Team Olympia Zeus- also called Big-Z often in a humours comical way alluding to his lanky stature and geeky appearance. Zeus is a first-year university student majoring in Classics and Linguistics. Zeus' trademark is his slightly stuttering speech and red t-shirt with a flash thunderbolt sign. Zeus is more analytical than athletic, a skill which Gaia reckons can be to the team's advantages. He is able to come up with efficient and cohesive strategies. Zeus, although intelligent and alright at playing frisbee, always struggles with self-belief; constantly doubting whether he is cut out to be the team's captain. No one knows exactly why this is or where it stems from, but it is something that is re-occurring throughout the series and eventually has to be faced by Zeus. He is soft natured and very empathetic. Poseidon-Poseidon is seen as the typical athletic heart-throb but there are other deeper dimensions to him. Champion Swimmer, Poseidon lost his sports scholarship to St. Othrys due to misconduct which he zealously keeps a secret. Despite being goofy and ‘bro-ish’ Poseiden is the most cheerful and jolly out of all in the group. Despite not being intellectually gifted, his sportsmanship and athleticism earn the respect of his team members as well as his rivals. Poseidon has a special friendship with Demeter, who later becomes his accomplice in mischief. As the show progresses, this relationship starts to grow into something more. Hera-Hera is a typical valley girl who sleeps and eats in Gucci but with the recent failure of her fathers business, had to opt for the modest residential college of St.Olympia. Ambitious and quick-witted but more cheer girl material than athletic, Hera desperately wants to wash off from the stereotypical Valley girl ideal that looms over her. But the constant bantering of Hades leads the rest of the team unable to fully trust her and see her in the light she wants to be seen, with the exception of Zeus, whose empathy leads her to develop feelings for him (which she herself later reveals would have been highly unlikely back at High school). Hades-‘Art student gone rogue’ is how Gaia first refers to Hades. Hades is known for his iconic bad boy emoish, Asian Gantsa look and overbearing Japanese Tattoo on his body. He is obviously the best player in the Olympia team but his arrogance often gets in the way of the team’s success. Hades comes from a broken family; his mother abandoning him with an alcoholic father. Hades finds it hard to trust others and often succumbs to insulting in order to keep a distance. But the spirit of the team quickly grows on him and he comes to accept the group as close to kin. Demeter-Self proclaimed environmentalist and political activist Demeter is often the center of the team's jokes. Her personality is fiery and hasty as well as being cute. Although she is naive about big ideas, she often makes references to 'Socialism' and 'Determinism' despite not being familiar with their definitions. She is very passionate about what she believes and it is this sense of passion that eventually leads her to be accepted by the team. Hestia -Second year Engineering student, Hestia is a very quiet but calculative person. Hestia joined the team unwillingly. She is seen as the 'most stable' person in the group with all her life and ambitions carefully planned out, step by step. But behind the facade of an unmovable person, Hestia is on a personal journey to becoming successful in what she perceives as a ' Predominantly masculine career path'. This gets in the way of her being able to fully embrace the team as she constantly priorities her academic life over what she considers a 'trivial contest'. Gaia-The always cheerful and jolly coach of Team Olympia. Gaia is a post-graduate student, undertaking her masters in Agricultural science. Gaia has a well-built body and is 6'5 tall - explaining the constant uncanny looks she receives. She is a staunch supporter of the All-blacks, constantly using them as inspiration. Encouraging and optimistic, Gaia is the moving force behind the eventual success of this awkward group dynamic. Team Titan * Cronos- the captain of Team Titans. Not much is known about Cronos other than his unmatched strength and ruthless skills in playing Frisbee. Cocky and highly pretentious, Cronos is a very popular figure around the university. Not afraid to assert his authority he often likes to bully others into submission. The Olympians are not very fond of him and quickly gets on his bad side after their first match. Cronos at first doesn't give much thought about the Olympians but after Zeus' vow and Hade's attack on his teammates, he decides to make it a personal mission to 'teach those scum a lesson'. Unknown to the Olympians and the rest of the Titans, Cronos has a secret which he is desperate to hide- eventually becoming his downfall. Minor Characters Team Titans * Crius * Astraleus * Rahea * Matis Category:Browse